


Sander Sides Apocalypse AU

by Nobody_In_Particular33



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_In_Particular33/pseuds/Nobody_In_Particular33
Summary: Virgil had no idea how he ended up in this situation. He was curled up in a small corner of a broom closet he found in the small apartment complex, or well what was left of it. The strange smell made him want to gag. Outside of the door he could hear the soft shuffle of their feet. Virgil held his breath he came this far and he wasn’t going to die now.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I will probably not post that often but will try to if I get the time. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day.

Once the boy fell asleep, Logan lifted his small body and put it back on the couch like he was before he woke up. He then looked at Patton and Roman. They both felt terrible, they scared the poor kid to the point of a panic attack. All three of them went into the other room. Logan looked at the clock, 7:30.  
“We should all get something to eat.” He said. The three men went around and got bowls and spoons out. They were having soup tonight, just like last night and the night before. But today they were also having some packaged oatmeal cookies that they found in the same apartment as Anxiety.  
“Why Anxiety?” Roman said after about three minutes of silence.  
“Maybe it’s because he was scared? Or maybe that is just his name.” Patton’s cheery attitude brightened the atmosphere a bit.  
“I doubt that Anxiety is his true name. The outbreak started four years ago so that means he was about 10 or 11 at the time. So I doubt that his name was truly something like Anxiety.” Logan chipped in.  
“Maybe once he trusts us he’ll give us his real name!” Patton said excitedly. The table fell into silence again. At about 8:15 all the dishes were clean and put away. Logan sat in the living room with a cup of coffee watching Roman on the bike. THe bike was something that Logan set up a long time ago after the power finally ran out. The three take turns riding the bike when they have free time. Because of the bike they could still watch TV and have running water. All though they tried not to do anything that would take up to much energy. Roman quick hopped off the bike and turned on the TV and put his recorded Marry Poppins video into the CD player. He then walked back to the bike and returned to peddling. Soon the sounds of Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious filled the small room. Patton soon skipped into the room. Logan then realized that he had Daniel’s bag in his hands. Patton had kept his little brother’s bag after he turned. He still clung to it any time he had a nightmare. Logan hadn’t brought up the fact that he saw Patton doing this yet. Patton slowly unzipped the bag and brought out a small cat stuffed animal that Daniel used to call Pepper. Patton had also brought a blanket. He through it over the small figure that still layed on the couch in front of the TV. He then put down the cat next to the face of the sleeping boy. The three of them all sat down and watched the rest of the movie. Patton then put in The Little Mermaid afterward. Logan looked back at a sweating Roman and waved him over. Logan then got on the bike afterward. Soon this movie also ended. That was when the three realized that the fourth one in the room was awake. How? He threw off the blanket and started to look around confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil had no idea how he ended up in this situation. He was curled up in a small corner of a broom closet he found in the small apartment complex, or well what was left of it. The strange smell made him want to gag. Outside of the door he could hear the soft shuffle of their feet. Virgil held his breathe he came this far and he wasn’t going to die now. He held his shoulder with gritted teeth. He knew it was dislocated just by touching it. He heard the floorboards creak under the weight of what was outside. Why was he here? Before waking up in the living room of the apartment the last thing he remembered was Janus, Remus and the others seeing if there were any supplies in the apartment. Then he was hit on the back of the head. “They left me here to die with them.” Virgil muttered under his breathe he let out a weak chuckle, “I should’ve seen this coming. I mean I am probably the weakest link out of all of us.” 

That could be focused on later, now he needed to get out of here. Virgil took a deep breath and just listened. By the sound outside of the door Virgil took a guess that there were four of them outside of the door. In his condition he probably could take on two at once. But normally four would be no problem. Virgil slowly stood up. He seemed to be ok at least he was before he felt the sharp pain in his left leg. He gasped and put his hand in his mouth and bit down as to make no noise. He looked down hoping to see his leg fully functional. The leg of his jeans was soaked with blood. He quickly rolled it up to see a mangled, bloody leg. Why he couldn’t feel it earlier he didn’t know. It looked like he stepped in a bear trap. For all he knew he did step in a bear trap. Well his leg was still there and the bone wasn’t broken that was lucky. But he needed to stop the bleeding. He ripped of a sleeve of his shirt and tied it around his leg. When did he start crying?

He took his knives from the special pocket inside his hoodie. He slowly creaked open the door to see what was outside. He was greeted by the stench that always surrounded the walkers. He could see four shamblers limping through the room. Hopping on one leg he quickly took out the one that was closest to him. That was when the other three took note that there was a human in the room. All three moved to Virgil in a running limp. He quickly cut through one of them. His blade was so quick that it almost glided through the undead flesh. The other two he had more trouble with. His leg was quickly becoming a huge issue. He couldn’t support himself on one leg properly and his balance was off. He eventually killed the other leaving only one in the room. Virgil tried to lunge at it but his leg gave out. He then was on the floor and vulnerable. The last one leapt onto him Virgil managed to keep him away he quickly sliced the throat of the creature leaving it dead. The threw the thing off of him and rolled to the side. He then proceeded to crawl to the door and close it. That is when he started to hear voices from outside the door. The edges of his vision were starting to blur. “Janus?” he barely recognized the weak voice that came out of his mouth. But he didn’t have the time to care before he slipped into an almost peaceful darkness.


	3. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see the first experience Logan and Patton have with zombies. It doesn't go to great.

The first time Logan heard about the outbreak he honestly thought it was fake. Zombies aren’t real. It was probably just some teens making up these videos for attention. That was before he got a call from one of his childhood friends Patton. It was a while since he and Patton talked so he picked up his phone to hear frantic breathing on the other end. 

“Pat?” he asked.   
“Logan? Logan!” Patton’s voice was fast and obviously frightened.  
“Patton is something wrong?” Logan was trying to asses the situation. Patton lived twenty miles from him and if he got in the car now he could get there in about fifteen minutes if he drove at a 45 mph pace. That would be slightly speeding but perhaps the officers wouldn’t mind if he told them it was a emergency.  
“L-Logan, it’s my mom she…. I don’t know! Somethings wrong with her and she tried to attack Daniel! Logan my mother just bit my little brother! I am kind of freaking out.” Daniel was Patton’s little brother he was eight when the outbreak started.  
“Where is your mom now Patton?”  
“We managed to lock her in her room but it sounds like she is trying to break down the door. It’s like she doesn’t know us.” Logan made a decision there he grabbed his keys and ran out the house. He quickly got in the family car and started driving to Patton’s house.   
“Ok Patton hold in there. I am on my way. I don’t know what is going on either but maybe you should pack some clothes and valuables. I will be there in about fifteen minutes. I would also recommend trying to block the door to your mother’s room. Ok?”  
“Y-yeah got it!” Patton replied through the phone. “Daniel! Go pack some stuff we are going to do a… surprise sleep over with my friend Logan ok! So go get packed!” The two boys kept the phone call on but didn’t continue talking. Logan was trying to understand what was happening. Patton said that his mom bit Daniel which definitely wasn’t good the human mouth is filled with possibly harmful bacteria and whatever it was that was wrong with Patton’s mom could be spread through bites as well.  
“Logan? You there?” He heard Patton’s voice asking.  
“Yes, sorry I was just thinking, did something happen?”  
“No, we are all packed and I have some important stuff that I packed with me. That is ok right?” he questioned.  
“Yes of coarse. I am just about there, I think my parents should understand if you need to stay over for the night.” Logan pulled into Patton’s neighborhood. As soon as he pulled up to Patton’s house he saw how pale Patton looked. Logan got out of the car to go help them load up the car to go. As soon as he got close to the house Patton lunged for Logan and wrapped his arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.  
“Logan I-I don’t know what is wrong with her.”  
“Can I have a look at Dan?”  
“Yes of course!” Patton lead Logan into his little brother’s room where they found Daniel trying to stuff all of his stuffed animals into a bookbag. Logan spotted the bite almost immediately. A swollen mark on Daniel’s forearm. Daniel somehow got all of the toys into the backpack and put it into the car with the other waiting luggage. Logan was trying to clean the bite when Daniel’s eyes rolled back and Daniel went limp.  
“Dan!” The two remaining teenagers yelled in unison. Daniel starting to spasm where he was on the ground. Logan knew what to do if a seizure occurred but this wasn’t a normal seizure. Daniel stopped moving and again went limp. Logan tried to reach out for the boy when he heard a snarl. When Daniel looked up Logan could see the way his eyes were glazed over. Logan scrambled away from the thing in front of him. Daniel or whatever was in front of him lunged forward again. At that point Logan struggled to his feet. He was in the kitchen right now with Patton not far from him.   
Logan grabbed Patton’s arm as hard as he could and ran. He ran to the front door with a crazed Daniel chasing after them. The two slipped out the door and slammed it shut behind them. They could here as Daniel ran into the door full speed they also heard the sickening crack that followed. It sounded like bones were broken but the monster on the other side of the door didn’t seem to notice. Logan ran to his car and hopped in it only to find Patton was still at the door. He was crying. Logan ran back to Patton urging him that they needed to go as soon as possible. Patton just weakly nodded. Logan could see he was in shock. Honestly Logan was still trying to process what happened. Even though it doesn’t seem like it Logan was strong. He picked up Patton and put him into the car. Logan saw the way Patton grabbed his brother’s backpack and clung to it. Logan started the car and drove.   
“L-Logan?” Patton asked after about twenty minutes.  
“Yes?”  
“This isn’t the way to your house?”   
“No, I called Roman and explained the situation. He agreed to let you spend the night at his place.”  
“Oh alright.” Was all Patton said before going silent again. Almost as soon as the car pulled up to the third boy's house the door opened. A concerned looking Roman ran up to a still crying Patton and gave him a hug. After a minute Roman looked up.  
“Come on nerdy wolverine.” Logan was pulled into the embrace. After Patton was lead into the guest room Logan and Roman were left alone in the kitchen to talk.  
“So what happened?”


	4. The boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Logan and Patton find an unconscious boy. They decide to take him in.

Logan, Patton and Roman were looking in a abandoned apartment for supplies when they started to hear a struggle upstairs. They all looked at each other. They did see footprints that seemed rather new.  
“Maybe somebody is up there.”  
“Patton, if we go up there we could be met by a heard of ugly, smelly undead creatures!” Roman said in his normal exaggerated tone.   
“ Roman’s right. We would be putting ourselves in harms way if we go up there.”  
“But someone may need help!” Logan tried to look at Patton in a way that told him not to do what he was about to do. Patton looked back at Logan with the same intensity. Then Patton started to run. Patton ran out of the apartment they were in and ran to the stairs. He then turned the corner to be met with a zombie. He gripped the baseball bat he was holding a little harder. He then closed his eyes and swung the bat. The crunch that was made as soon as he made contact made him flinch.   
“Patton!” He could here the other two chasing after him. Patton continued to run up the flight of stairs. He could still hear fighting in the apartment down the hall. Patton ran down the hall when the noises stopped. Patton stopped at the door. He still could hear Logan and Roman meaning they were okay. Then Patton heard another voice one from inside of the apartment he could barely hear it and it was hard for him to know what they said.  
“Janus?” Patton started to try to open the door. It seemed that whoever was on the other side was half leaning on it. Patton gently pushed his way through. Logan and Roman caught up to him at that point.   
“Patton wait.”  
“No, I heard someone on the other side of this door.” Logan and Roman looked at each other.   
“Fine. Just be careful” Roman said. The three opened up the door. They first saw the four undead corpses that laid around the room.   
“Logan are they?..” Roman asked.  
“They are dead someone already killed them.”  
“I think I found someone.” Patton called. The attention in the room went to a young teen maybe fifteen (Logan, Patton and Roman are 20 at this point).   
“Umm, his leg.” Roman pointed out. They all looked at the blood soaked pant-leg. Logan rolled the jeans up to find a piece of fabric that looked like they hastily put it on the wound.  
“Can you help him Logan?” Patton asked.  
“I can, but I don’t know if he has been bitten so we might have to tie him up until I know for sure.”  
“Poor kiddo, we should bring him home so we can fix him up.”  
“Hey Logan, I think his arm has been dislocated. It also looks like he got a bump to the head as well.” Roman started pointing out the other injuries. In turn Logan looked over the multiple areas. He looked at the arm and took a deep breathe. Logan reached out to relocate the arm.   
“This might hurt a bit.” He mumbled knowing the boy probably couldn’t hear him. As he popped the arm back he saw the grimace at the pain on the boy’s face.   
“Roman we need to get back before sunset, do you think you can carry him?”  
“Yes, I think can calculator watch” Roman replied. He picked up the boy to realize how skinny the kid was. Twenty minutes and two dead zombies later, the boys returned to their home. Roman placed the boy on a couch that was in the house.  
“We should tie his arms and legs together.” Logan said.  
“Logan! He is just a kid we can’t just tie him up!” Patton scolded  
“Patton, he’s right. He may have been bitten we need to be careful.” Roman responded.  
Logan got his medical supplies out of his bag and placed it on the small coffee table. He got out some disinfectants and started to work. Roman took Patton out of the room knowing that he probably wouldn’t like to see the injuries on the boy. Patton was obviously worried. Roman could tell that he had already mentally adopted the boy.   
“Patton you need to be ready if that kid doesn’t-”  
“Roman, I already know what you’re about to say. I am ready I just want him to be okay.” For the rest of the time the two sat in silence. One hour passed when Logan came into the room that they were waiting in.   
“I did what I could but that leg will take a while to heal.” The three of them went back to sit next to the boy. That is when they saw the boy for real. He had ripped black pants and a messy purple shirt that was covered by a patched up black and purple hoodie. That was when Roman saw a glint of metal. He walked over to the boy and slowly took out the duel daggers. They were very well made and would have been expensive before the outbreak. They had an engraved vine in the metal of the blade. The hilts were black and purple very much like the hoodie. Roman flipped the blades over in his hands a few times when he spotted the small letter that was at the end of the hilt. It was a small “v” and Roman could only guess that the boy’s name started with a V. Right as Roman made this conclusion the boy let out a soft groan and slowly opened his eyes.


	5. New faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wakes up to three new faces and basically freaks out.

Virgil’s head felt so heavy. He knew there were people around him he could hear them. The only thing was they sounded like they were underwater. He couldn’t understand a word what was going on around him. He went through what he knew. One, he was separate from Janus and Remus. Two, his leg was badly injured. Three, before he passed out he heard voices the voices around him could possibly be the same as the ones around him. He was trying to open his eyes but they felt heavy too. Virgil attempted to move at that point but it hurt. It hurt to move. As he let a soft groan leave his mouth he was able to open his eyes. He was met with three faces staring right back at him. Unfamiliar faces were never good.   
“Hey kiddo, its good to see you’re awake!.” The curly haired guy with the glasses said. Virgil was scanning the room around him. Three guys obviously older than him stood in a classic looking living room. The room looked totally unaffected by the apocalypse that was going on outside. That was also when he realized that his daggers were gone. He saw that they were in the hands of the guy in the red shirt.  
“Give.. me those” Virgil’s voice was gravelly and slow. The only thing he didn’t let anyone touch was the daggers. They were given to him by his father right before the outbreak and nobody is allowed to touch them. The guy put down the daggers on the table.  
“My name is Roman. The nerd is Logan and the happy one is Patton, nice to me you.” Roman said.   
Virgil tried to get up, the problem was he was tied at the wrists and ankles. The thing with Virgil is he is usually good at hiding emotions but, the panic was clearly written on his face.   
“There is no need to panic. We merely had to make sure you weren’t bitten.” The final man, Logan said.  
Ever since the outbreak started Virgil knew never to trust anyone. There were bandits and vigilantes around every corner. Virgil started to repeat the list of rules Janus made years ago that had saved his life more times than he could count.   
“We all shared our names, so what’s yours?” The man named Patton said.   
Rule number 4: don’t trust anyone unless given reason to trust them. This includes sharing names, or lots of personal information.  
“You can call me…” He paused, “ Anxiety.”   
“Anxiety? What kind of name is that? We mean your real name.” Roman said.  
“Well that’s all you’re getting from me. Now give me back my daggers.” The three just looked around at each other. Virgil decided he’s tired of this and started at the knot around his wrists.  
“You guys really need to work on your knot tying.” The three men finally looked back to Virgil who had his daggers in hand and two pieces of rope next to him. Virgil paused for a moment then he bolted for the door. Even injured he was faster than the three men. He almost made it to the door when he tripped. He landed hard and quickly turned to see Logan, Roman, and Patton running toward him. He tried to get up but his leg still hurt so bad he could barely move it.   
“Kiddo please stop you’re hurting yourself.” Patton said. Virgil started to shuffle backwards away from these strange men.  
“Please let me go!” Virgil was scared.   
“We just want to help. Let us help.” Roman said. Patton and Roman kept coming forward but Logan had stopped. Virgil was being backed into a corner and he could feel a panic attack coming.  
“STOP!!” The scream echoed through the apartment. Everyone froze, Logan walked up to the other two and told them to backup leaving a still panicking Virgil on the floor.  
“Anxiety, I need you to take some deep breathes. Do it with me. Ready? In….. Out…” Virgil tried to match his breathing with the man. After a few minutes he realized how tired he was. Soon Virgil drifted of to sleep. Before he closed his eyes he could see Logan smile down at him.


	6. Sorry

I thought I would quick say a sorry for not updating for a while. I will resume working on this fanfic as soon as the summer has ended. Those who are reading thanks so much for reading my stupid little story. I hope you are having an amazing day and will hopefully update the story soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Virgil opened his eyes and started to look around. He was laying on a couch and was covered in a warm blanket. The smell that hung in the air was familiar yet hard to place. He looked forward to see a TV powered on. That was when he decided that this was a dream. He hadn’t seen anything electric in over four years. On the TV was Ariel swimming around with Flounder on her trail. He laid under the warmth and breathed the scent slowly. He waited for the dream to end. He watched the movie until the end. He loved when he had dreams like this because in them he never had to worry about dying. The movie ended and Virgil still laid under the blanket. Then he saw the man named Patton go up to the TV. That was when he realized this was not a dream. He flung the blanket off himself and frantically looked around. Logan was the first to reach him. He put down his coffee mug on the table and looked at Virgil. Virgil looked back at him trying to hide his fright.  
“Anxiety, we aren’t going to hurt you.” He said. Virgil didn’t reply to this but he did calm down slightly. Now the other two were standing in the room too.  
“Who are you?” Virgil asked,  
“Kiddo we already told you our names.” Patton said.  
“I know your names. But who are you?” He responded.  
“We’re just three guys trying to survive,” Roman said, “ We found you half dead in an apartment at least be grateful we tried to help you.”  
“Roman, that was uncalled for.” Logan scolded.  
“What do you want from me?”  
“Oh, Kiddo we don’t want anything from you. We just want you to get better.” To this Virgil scoffed.  
“Nothing is for free, don’t expect me to believe that.” The three guys looked at each other. Virgil then pointed at the TV.  
“How?” All three looked at the still running TV.  
“Oh!? You probably haven’t seen a running TV in a while right.”  
“Y-yeah” He replied.  
“Well I set up a bike that will store electricity when we ride on it.” Logan said.  
“We get fit and electricity!” Roman said.  
“Well someone is dramatic.” Virgil said. Roman then put a hand to his chest and gasped.  
“Your just proving his point.” Logan pointed out.  
“How did you end up in a apartment like that?” Patton asked.  
“I don’t know.” Is all he got.  
“You killed those four zombies right?” Logan said.  
“Yeah.”  
“Not much of a talker are you” Roman chipped in.  
“I guess so. Maybe I still feel uncomfortable surrounded by three random people.” The room fell silent. That was when Virgil’s stomach decided to announce that it wanted food.  
“Well then Kiddo lets get you some food.”


End file.
